The objectives of this study are: 1) to determine the role of hepatic innervation in glucose metabolism; 2) to determine the degree to which hepatic autoregulation contributes to glucose homeostasis in the denervated organ; 3) to study the effects of counterregulatory hormones on glucose production by the denervated liver; and 4) to compare substrate utilization in patients with denervated vs. intact livers.